Dieci canzoni, dieci drabbles
by Hibernian Princess
Summary: Ten songs, ten drabbles-it's spreading like a sickness  but a really good sickness . The title's partially in Italian so it sounds more original. :   Rated K plus for some thematic stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I keep seeing these all over the place and FINALLY got the inspiration to do one! It was fun and I'm probably going to do another one. Here are the rules:**

** your iTunes/Windows Media Player/MP3 player/iPod/wherever you have your music on shuffle**

**2. Write ten drabbles about the first ten songs that come out. Drabbles must be written within the time of the song.**

**3. Post them here!  
><strong>

**I don't own any of the songs or _Ranger's Apprentice_.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Big House - Audio Adrenaline (3:32)<strong>_

Everyone was feasting and dancing joyfully. It was a time of prosperity and peace for Araluen and King Duncan had invited the entire kingdom to Castle Araluen to celebrate. There was dancing, games, and-best of all-copious amounts of food.

The king smiled as he watched all of his subjects enjoy themselves. _They deserve it_, he thought.

The turmoil with Morgarath and Skandia had grated on the guards of everyone in the kingdom, so seeing the knights playing games and the Rangers having playful archery contests was rather amusing.

But he wasn't going to complain. It really was wonderful to see some joyful faces after months of tears and sorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. In My Head - Jason Derulo (3:22)<strong>_

Will glanced at Alyss from across the room. He wanted to ask her to dance, but he knew that his skills on the dance floor were severely lacking. _I've fought Skandians, faced Morgarath, and have had brushes with death_, he thought. _And I can't walk over to her._

He began imagining how it'd go if he walked over to her. In his head, he marched straight up to her, took her hand and whirled her out onto the dance floor. They were the center of attention for a few moments; strangely, neither one of them minded the rest of the world watching this moment.

Then he'd take her off to the woods to share a few more private moments. He'd show her exactly how he felt, holding her in his arms, his lips pressed to hers...

She'd be reluctant to leave, but this moment would solidify their relationship.

If it had even happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3. Hero - Enrique Iglesias (4:10)<strong>_

Halt took a deep breath as he walked towards Pauline. Wordlessly, he took her hand in his and led her slowly to the woods. She followed willingly, tears falling down her face. She'd received the news that her mother had died.

They walked into the woods. The night was almost as dark as Pauline's soul felt. Halt looked at her sadly, brushing the hair away from her face in a surprisingly tender gesture. Slowly, gently, he pressed his lips to her, loving her and consoling her within that single shared breath.

"Pauline," he murmured as their mouths separated, "will you marry me?"

Pauline, usually perfectly composed, gasped in shock. "On today, the worst of days, you choose to ask me the most wonderful question," she whispered. "Of course, Halt."

* * *

><p><em><strong>4. Pure - Superchick (3:31)<strong>_

Gilan skipped out into the rain, whistling as he strung his bow and began to practice at the targets. He couldn't help but be in an excellent mood, despite the foul weather. There was something refreshing about the rain-he felt as if it washed away every mistake he made.

Within a few minutes, he was soaked in water-it saturated his clothing and stuck his hair to his forehead. He'd never practiced like this-failure couldn't bring him down in this rain. A mistake faded the second it was made.

Maybe I should make him practice in the rain all the time, Halt pondered as he glanced out the window at his apprentice.

The rain loosed the best in Gilan-he grinned and laughed as, bit by bit, his skill improved-even in the difficult visibility conditions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5. Love Show - Sonohra (3:55)<strong>_ - it's an Italian song

"_Sono qui, amami...io saro baci facili..._"

Gilan sang the song as he did the chores every morning, and quite frankly, it was beginning to annoy Halt. "Do you even know what language you're singing?"

"Addesso, come allora, sei bella-bella la tua anima!"

"Gilan!"

"I don't know-it just sounds interesting," Gilan admitted.

"It's Toscan, Gilan," Halt explained. "And you're ordering me to love you."

"Do you love me?"

"No."

"_Really_, Halt?"

"Yes, really."

"You're _sure_?"

"Fairly certain."

"_...really_?"

"Fine. You're like the very annoying child that I never had."

"Thanks, Halt-it means a lot."

* * *

><p><em><strong>6. Between Two Lungs - Florence + The Machine (4:09)<strong>_

He'd seen her dancing.

Not just dancing-dancing in a very passionate and solitary fashion.

Horace had always fancied Cassandra and admired her courage and fire, but seeing her dance in this strange way stirred his heart.

"Done staring, Horace?" she asked playfully.

"What-oh, yeah! Um, I mean-"

He shut himself up and...exhaled.

When had he begun holding his breath?

"You know, you can breathe around me," she reminded him.

"I know, it's just...my breath was stolen for a second," he remarked.

She shot him a moderately flirtatious look for a second before their lips met.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7. Colors of the Wind (Karaoke Version) - from Pocahontas (3:57)<strong>_

Halt stood out in the woods. Forests were somewhat sparse in Hibernia, but he made a habit of escaping to one. He loved getting lost under the vast canopy of the trees, watching the sun filter through their leaves, casting everything in an emerald light. He could stand in a spot for hours and simply look because there was so much to see.

Eventually, he'd have to return to Dun Kilty - since he was the prince, he'd be easily missed, but right now was his moment. He approached one of the larger trees and began climbing it. He was very agile and it didn't take him very long to reach the top. Once there, he looked out at the rest of the forest, wishing that he could live here forever. This - not Dun Kilty - was where he belonged. It put him at peace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8. Miracles Happen - Mya (2:49)<strong>_

It had all been against impossible odds, but Halt seemed to cope quite well against impossible odds. He'd brought Will back from Skandia alive and relatively unharmed. He'd done plenty of other things in which he could take pride, but rescuing Will had been more important to him than the older Ranger had expected. The boy was like a son to him. A part of him would be sad once Will left and was given his own fief, but the boy had so much potential. Halt couldn't help but be proud of him.

He'd come so far from the nervous, naive boy Halt had once known.

* * *

><p><strong><em>9. Never Again - Kelly Clarkson (3:37)<em>**

Gilan's eyes flamed almost as angrily in the fire as he burned every letter she'd ever sent him. He'd risked his position in the Corps for her, and how had she repaid him? He'd come to see her only to find another man in her bed.

He'd loved her in a way he'd never loved anyone else. They'd spent long days laughing together, talking and kissing like two carefree children.

A tear slipped down his cheek, but he couldn't be sad. He was glad she was gone. He never wanted to see her, think about her, or hear from her. She'd cut him deeply, yes, but he'd wound her back in the worst way possible-moving on and forgetting her.

She wouldn't be able to escape him, either-he was the Ranger of Meric-it was inevitable for him to see most of the inhabitants of the fief on a day-to-day basis.

She'd regret more than he did.

**(You know, I _really_ like this idea...I might have to expand on it sometime.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>10. Who I Am - Nick Jonas &amp; The Administration (4:06)<strong>_

It was the dream of the Corps to be accepted. There were still so many people who saw them as sorcerers, necromancers to be feared. It could get a bit annoying on important missions when people didn't understand that the Corps were trying to help them.

It was never major, of course-they were the King's Rangers, after all; no one would openly defy them-but they still got mistrustful looks as they continued about their duties. Of course, the life of a Ranger was supposed to be a lonely one, but loneliness didn't mean that one had to be completely cut off from society. They'd all felt it from time to time-that desire for people to just trust them when things got rough.

They were trained professionals at handling difficult situations-but did people cast wary looks at a physician when someone was dying of an illness? Of course not.

So why should it be any different for the Corps?

**(Wow, that totally was not related to the song. Oh well, I don't like the song that much anymore...)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, lots of stuff I haven't heard in a while-I guess that makes it more random for me! ;) Please review (even though some of them were kind of suckish, haha)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part two! Again, I don't own _Ranger's Apprentice_ or any of the songs. Just read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Bless The Broken Road - Selah (4:12)<strong>_

It had been years since Halt left Hibernia. He'd bitterly regretted it at the time, but right now, watching Pauline walk down the aisle, he was glad for everything that'd led up to the moment.

Their relationship had been a long and interesting one-at first, neither one of them could make a full commitment because of their jobs. However, that hadn't been able to keep them apart for very long-destiny called.

Eventually, things had fallen into place and they'd begun a real relationship that had survived many trials. And it had all led to this beautiful moment in which two souls would join.

Yes, Halt realized, his and Pauline's path had been a long and difficult one, but that was what made this new page in their story so immaculate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. For The Heart I Once Had - Nightwish (3:56)<strong>_

Morgarath's eyes were cold as he stared at the men he was torturing. There wasn't a speck of mercy in his gaze. He would get the information he needed from them, even if he needed to rip their limbs off.

It was only fair. He'd been denied so many things in his life that it was right for others to feel that pain. A sadistic grin twisted Morgarath's features further as he heard their screams. Knowledge was power, but their cries of pain were sustenance.

"WAIT! I'll..." one of the men being tortured screamed.

Morgarath held up a hand, telling the Wargals to stop the torture. He walked towards the man. "I see you're ready to talk," he snarled.

He nodded, face covered in sweat, eyes wide in fear.

"Speak."

**(Haha, we just went from Selah to Nightwish. This is pretty much the span of my iTunes library.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3. Cinco Mil Manos - Sonohra (3:15)<strong>_** ~ it's a Spanish song by an Italian band (they have an Italian version of the same song) and is essentially about fangirls**

There was a downside to being an esteemed Ranger, Will realized-the attention. Particularly from females. Everywhere he went, women were making eyes at him, calling his name flirtatiously. _Can't you see I'm in love with Alyss?_ he wanted to scream at every one of them. Of course, that would probably only put Alyss's life in danger, so Will decided against it.

Eventually, it became so bad that he couldn't find solitude anywhere. He needed advice from someone who'd lived through it.

"Halt, what do you do when hundreds of girls are chasing after you?" Will asked his mentor.

Halt raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Threaten to put an arrow through them," he began. "And if they don't believe it, start acting on it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>4. New Classic - Selena Gomez &amp; Drew Seeley (3:09)<strong>_

Horace swung Cassandra around in a circle. She giggled at the intensity of the dance they were doing-it was so impossibly fast and Horace-well, he was quick on his feet as a knight, but not as a dancer.

They were beginning to see one another in a new light as they danced. They'd both grown up with definitions of love set in stone. Those stones were falling apart as they looked at the world through eyes opened by the power that could only be shared by two young people dancing together, experiencing life in a completely new way.

Horace watched the princess's hair swirl around her face and decided, in that moment, that she was gorgeous.

**(What is it with me and these two dancing? I'm not really a fan of either of them-not that I hate them, but...there are characters that I like better.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>5. All Star - Smash Mouth (3:22)<strong>_

"Will, what in all of Araluen are you _doing_?"

Halt had been reading some reports from the Corps. He'd sent Will out to practice his archery; when he'd glanced out the window to assess his progress, he'd found that his apprentice wasn't anywhere nearby. He'd gone into town only to find Will dancing frantically in the street, as if the world depended on his ability to make himself look utterly ridiculous.

"Sorry, Halt," Will apologized. "I was getting stressed and I needed a break.

"So you decide to act like a lunatic in the middle of the road?"

"Well, it's afternoon!" Will objected. "Everyone's either working or sleeping!"

"That's really no excuse to act ridiculous, Will."

**(Yeah, that was a tad OOC, but for some reason, the first RA-related thing that came to mind with the song was Will break-dancing in the middle of the street. Now that image will forever be tied to this song, haha.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>6. Only in America - Brooks &amp; Dunn (4:29)<strong>_

The sun rose over Hibernia. This action meant something very different for each of the O'Carrick twins. For Ferris, it meant that he'd groan and cover his head with his pillow until he absolutely _needed_ to drag himself out of bed and stumble downstairs for breakfast.

It was Halt's favorite time of day. No one was around, so he could forget about the pressures of his life for a while and simply enjoy the silence and beauty of Hibernia as the sun slowly cast its rays across the castle of Dun Kilty.

The brothers' dreams were as different as their morning activities. Ferris wanted nothing more than to rule Clonmel, but Halt, who had that which his brother ended, didn't have a specific goal. He wanted to go and live simply somewhere-a life where he wouldn't be watched all the time, preferably one surrounded by nature-trees would be nice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7. Remember When - Avril Lavigne (3:29)<strong>_

Will was sad to be leaving Redmont. Of course, he was thrilled to be a full Ranger and have his own fief to care for, but he'd miss Alyss. Now that he was leaving his childhood home behind, he was thinking of all the moments that the two of them had shared-both as childhood playmates and as a couple.

"Alyss," he'd asked her once, "do you remember when..."

He didn't need to finish the sentence-the same memories were playing in both of their minds. "I'll never forget, Will," she promised him, kissing him softly. "And it's not the end-not if you don't want it to be."

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "I might not be back for a long time, but...I promise I'll see you when I can."

* * *

><p><em><strong>8. Raised on Black and Tans - Gaelic Storm (3:28)<strong>_

The lively music in the pub was reminding Halt of Hibernia. Nostalgia swept over him as he missed his old homeland. But he was _not_ going to get up and do a jig. Not if his life depended on it. Not even if it was what his homeland was known for.

He noticed that his foot was tapping under the table as he listened to the troupe play and sing. The rest of the pub was dancing around-everyone seemed to have found a partner. Halt pressed himself further into the corner. He wasn't getting up.

_Blast it_, he thought, _they even got the accent perfect_.

He looked angrily down at his foot, which was still keeping time with the music. "Stop that," he muttered angrily.

_Look at me. I'm talking to my feet._

**(I think of Halt every time I listen to this song. :D)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>9. Until The End - Breaking Benjamin (4:14)<strong>_

The Corps was like a family. They'd been through the worst of times together. At times, it was difficult to keep going when things looked hopeless, but every member did his job well. They kept their heads up even in the bleakest situations, when it was one man against five, and, more often than not, they came out on top.

Giving up simply wasn't an option for any of them. It was a symbol of weakness. The Ranger Corps had more endurance than that. They'd get lost, fall down, get wounded, but they continued to carry out missions not only because it was their duty but because they loved the Corps. They loved it too much to give up.

The times were darker than a starless sky, but that wouldn't change anything in the Corps. They'd all strive-and persevere.

**(Breaking Benjamin just goes really well with Ranger's Apprentice, I think. They both have that "things might suck, but you can't keep me down-if I go down, I'll go down fighting" mentality.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>10. Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne (3:35)<strong>_

Tears slid down Gilan's normally cheerful face as he stood in front of his father's newly made grave. The Battlemaster hadn't died bravely in battle, nor had he gone quietly in his bed as an old man.

He'd been stabbed in the back.

Gilan lowered his head as he stood alone, the sun bearing down on the back of his neck. "I'll miss you, Father," he murmured. "I can't-"

His voice broke as his back shook with sobs that the young Ranger tried to conceal. Everything inside of him was rubbed raw. He'd know that this day would come, but-it was so soon. Gilan felt like life had cheated both him and his father as he sank to his knees, brushing the tears from his eyes.

Nothing could ever hurt him this badly.

**(Sheesh, I'm being mean to Gilan. *pats him lovingly on shoulder* But these ones always turn out the best (in my opinion), oddly. Actually, both of the ones for Avril songs turned out quite nicely [again, my opinion].)**


End file.
